When Tear Drops turn cold
by crazycherry459
Summary: Sakura was found at a the age of six. She was found by the akatsuki, watch as sakura grows up with nine men, and maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

The Tear Drops turn cooled

Summary: A girl that was born different with ties with water and ice. A girl who was found by the akatsuki. Which as sakura grows up and how all the men in the akatsuki start growing feelings for sakura other then brotherly sister love.

(A/N):SakuraXakatsuki no KonanXsakura. I don't like yuri work and im not going to do it. I have nothing against yuri fans.)

I don't own Naruto if I did all akatsuki would be alive and Sakura would be going out with all of the same time.w

Sakura's p.o.v.

It was raining again. I don't mind it, when I'm in town I see kids my age getting upset because their mommys say they need to come in so they don't catch a cold. I remember when my mommy said the same thing. (A/N:um she is six years old so that's why she's says mommy.)

Flashback

As I was playing in the rain my short pink hair had got wet along with the rest of me. My green emerald eyes glowed with happiness because I was dancing in the rain. I stopped dancing to hear more footsteps coming my way. I turned around to see a woman with long white hair and dark green eyes that reminded me of green apples, along with a soft smile just for me. I gave her the biggest grin I could imagine."The lady said, "Sakura."Yes mommy?" I said, with my grin getting bigger. "We need to go home now or we may catch a cold." She said as she walked closer to me. "But why mommy? I don't feel sick." I said a little sad. Because I would have to go home and not get to dance till next time in the rain. " I know your sad Sakura, but maybe if we are lucky your father will be home and we don't want to be sick when he is there now do we?" My mother said with a soft smile. I saw the sadness in my mothers eyes so with out another thought I said, "Yes." So she would be happy.

Flashback Ends

Its funny because I never got sick playing in the rain, mommy did always say that I was different then the other kids.

Peins p.o.v.

(a/n: Peins going to be alittle OOC but only in his mind.)

I swear all that paper work is going to be the death of me one day. I just hope Konan doesn't find out that my walk in the village is to get away from the evil paper work. As I was walking into a clearing and I felt a chakra presents that I have never felt before. But thats when I saw a little pink headed girl infront of me. 'Hmmmm what is she doing here?' I thought before I saw a Kunai coming straight at me. 'What?' Beingmyonly thought.

Sakura's p.o.v.

As I was listening to the rain I heared the sound of footsteps coming into the clearing I was standing in. As the footsteps got closer they final stoped in their tracks. Pulled out the first thing that was in my small little blue back pack. Which just happened to be a kunai, before turning to trow it straight at him. Which was bad idea because there was a 99% chance that he was a ninja and that he is a really good one at that …. He quickly blew the kunai away with some kind of gravity justu. Then the next thing I know the kunai was coming toward me.

Normal p.o.v.

Sakua then quickly jumped into the air dodging the kunai before landed back on her feet. She then pulled out a katana. Pein was looking over the sword with a blank face but if you looked in his eyes you could see that he had alittle surprise and shock by the way the girl was holding the blade. The blade its self was a midnight black that would blend well in the darkness. An the victims would never see it handle because it was also black, the only thing that was not pure midnight was the icy colored dragon around the the handle, and the icy blue ribbon that flowed as the wind blew in the rain.

"Who are you? I have never seen you, nor felt your chakra here before." Said the orange haired boy with his narrowed eyes who looked to be some were in his 20's.

(A/N: He's 20 in this story.)

Sakura's p.o.v.

'What should I do?' I thought.

'(Just say that why Im here is none of your business.') Inner sakura said.

'Fine!' I said to my inner.

"Why I am here is none of your business!"

Peins p.o.v.

For a few moments she looked as if she had spaced out. I am very surprised that someone as young as her would have something as beautiful as that katana in her hand. And if I had not dodged that kunai it would have surely killed me,who is this girl?

"Why I am here is none of your business!" The short pink haired girl said.

This girl got some guts if she attacks me and says its none of my business why she is here! Does she even know who I am? Kaga of the village hiddin in the rain, Leader of the akatsuki (a/n:pride much! lol! ) Oh right not alot of people now that.

"Is that so?" I said.

"Where is your mother or father?" I had to ask.

She looked at me for a few seconds with a blank face, before saying anything.

"I don't have any." she said with a flash of sadness going past her eyes.

(A/N: You well see why in later chapters.)

'She's just like me like use.' I thought. I then turned around and took three steps before stopping again and saying "I will make a deal with you. If we ever meet again, I will do a favor for you."

Sakura's p.o.v.

'What? Why would he do that? He doesn't even know me,we just met' I thought as me eyes widen.

"Why?" I asked now looking at his back.

"You remind me of someone." Was all he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

After a few moment I final put my katana back on to my back.

('Interensting!') Inner said.

Yes, very weird. I have to say more like weird or different as I would put it.

Peins p.o.v.

I had returned to base and had calling Zetsu into my office already.

"You called?" Leader –Sama the light side of Zetsu said.

"Yes, I need you to spy on someone for me." Looking down at my paperwork.

"Who?" he asked.

"A girl that was in the village. She has pink hair and emerald green and looks to be around 6 or 7 years old."

"Hai. If I may ask? Why?" Zetsu's light side asked.

"I got a good feeling about her."

He just looked at me funny before nodding and left sinking into the ground.

THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!

crazy: Ok I know I have started this story two times already but im doing it again because I was getting review to were they would be like I dont get the begging very well and thing like that so im just going to redo the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tear Drops Turn Cold

Naruto: (munching on cookies)

Me: "Hey has anyone seen my cook-e-eis?" (eyes grow huge)

Naruto: (stops eating cookies) "ummm….Are these your cookies?" (Dropes cookies)

Me: (Right eye twitched) "You ate my COOKIES! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Naruto: (Starts run away)

Me: (Runs after him, then stops) "Tobi be a good boy and do the Disclaimer. So that I can go kill Naruto for taking my cookies.

Tobi: "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi loves crazy-chan."

Me: "Awwwwwwww….Tobi your so sweet! Now im off to beat Naruto into a bloody pulp for eating my cookies."

Tobi: "crazy-chan does not own Naruto, Akatsuke, or Sakura-chan. NO ONE in Naruto."

Me: (crazycherry walks up dragging a black and blue naruto.) "Great job Tobi!"

(Zetsu pops out of nowhere.)

Zetsu: "Ummmmmm….."

Me: "Don't ask."

Zetsu: "Ok."

Tobi: "To the story."

inner thoughts ('...')

White zestu and sakura's thoughts '...'

Black Zestu's thoughts ('...')

"Talking"

Zetsu p.o.v.

('It takes 4 hours to find a fucking pink haired little brat?')

'Umm I think we found her.'

They were now looking at a girl who looks to be six or seven, laying in a huge flied of flowers.

('Will am sure there's not another pink hair girl. Stupid!')

White side of zestu just keep looking at the pink hair little girl and ignoring his other side.

Sakura's P.O.V

('There's someone here.')

'I know. I'm seeing what he's going to do.'

1 minute later

('When is he going to fucking to something?') Inner said throwing her hands in the air.

'It's only been I minute.' I thought to her before rolling my eyes.

('Yay but… I'm sooo bored.')

Rolling my eyes again, and not saying anything else to my inner, and just laying back in the flied of flowers before picking up a white lily In the process.

'I remember mom's garden. It had all those beautiful flowers, and there were always lots of different herbs for whatever reason.'

('Yay don't you remember how she always keep her garden so beautiful?')

Flashback

"Hey mommy how do you keep your flowers so pretty?" I asked as I turned to look at the woman who was sitting next to me, reading one of her favorite books called 'Timelight.' She then looked up from her book to look right at me before giving me her famous smile.

"Well I have to give it lots of love. And I also get help with growing all of them." She said as her smile grew a little bigger.

"Help?" I asked and wondered who or what she was talking about.

"Yep I get help from your father. Do you know how?"

I thought about for a moment but nothing ever came up.

"How does daddy help mommy?" I said a little confused.

"Well you have to do a couple of thinks first. Ok!"

I nodded eagerly wanting to find out how mommy and daddy make flowers grow so pretty.

"Well….

End of Flashback

I snapped open my eyes only to feel chakra come my way.

Sitting up I then walked over to a huge tree, placing my hand on the bark of the tree closing my eyes in the process. Knowing they were only a few minutes away from where I was standing.

('This is going to be fun.') Inner said while I only smirked.

Sorry it was short I have had a lot of home work. And school can be a real pain in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

crazy: "I'm Sooooooo SORRY that I have not updated in like forever. And I'm sure y'all have heard this like a million times. But hey blame school and for some reason I could not log in! Anyway Kisame-kun do the Disclaimer."

Kisame: "crazy-chan does NOT OWN Sakura or the akatsuki. If she did, she would have been rich, and she would have ever hot guy in Naruto!" (Rolls eyes)

crazy: (points finger at Kisame!) "HEY, ever girl can dream you know! Right girls!"

Girls: "YA!"

Kisame: (sighs) "Anywayyyy, to the story."

Replay:

I snapped my eyes open only to feel chakra come my way.

Setting up I could feel that they were only a few minutes away. Standing up, and walking over to a huge tree, I then placing my hand on the bark of the tree closing my eyes in the process.

'This is going to be fun.'

End of replay

*Normal p.o.v*

Sakura's ear twitched when hearing three soft thumps hit the ground.

"Well well well! What do we have here?" said the first ninja as he looked at Sakura.

(A/N: Plz just imagine what the ninja look like. Because 1: I'm lazy and 2: I don't want to think of 3 images because there only going to be in this chapter. But there all boys.)

"We got are selfs a little girl." said the second ninja with a huge ugly grin on his face, while looking at the other two ninjas.

"Are you sure this is were the huge chakra that you felt not even five minuets ago?" asked the third ninja giving the first ninja a look.

" Ya! I think your loosing your touch as a ninja! What a shame!" Again said the second, as he smirked at the first.

"Shut up! Im sure this is were the chakra was at!" The first hissed at the other two ninjas as well as glaring at the other two.

"Who cares! Let's just kill this brat and get on with are lives!" The third said with a boredom/annoyed voice.

"Fine." and "Whatever." was the only thing they said.

"Who should do it?" asked the third now looking at Sakura.

"I'll do it." said the first, as he started walking closer to Sakura, just to stop a least a foot away.

"Very well." " Fine." Being there only reply.

{Sakura's p.o.v}

"Come here little girl, I wont hurt you...much!" the first ninja said giving Sakura a nasty looking grin.

'Oh sure why don't you just give me a piece of candy, that well get me to come over!' I thought with sarcasm!

('Ha! For real! And the way he talked to us, was like were a fucking cat!')

(A/N: inner is the only one that uses bad language.)

Before I could comment on what inner said, one of the other ninja said something.

"Hey! Why don't we bring this brat to Lord Orochimaru? Maybe he well give use something in return!"

(' Oh fuck no! I say rip these ugly monkeys apart!')

'Agreed!'

With my hand steal on the tree, I close my eyes before putting a little chakra into the tree, but to were the sound ninjas would not even notice.

'Ki-sama!' (tree)

[' Yes lady Sakura?']

'Please use your roots to capture this fools.'

[' Of courses mistress.']

(A/N: I well explain about the tree later in the story but not this chapter. )

With that being said, I hear the sound of the earth cracking, along with screams form the sound ninjas.

opening my eyes, l see the ninjas trying to get out of the roots that had rapped around there bodies.

['Would that be all mistress?']

'Yes. Thank you ki-sama!'

"YOU BRAT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU AND YOUR FAMLY! ONE BY ONE THEY WILL DIE!" yelled the ninja that was closest too me as he cut the roots along with the other two.

At that moment, a picture of my mother and father came into my mind. But the image cracked and shattered like ice before I could get another look at them.

Zestu's pov

"YOU BRAT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU AND YOUR FAMLY! ONE BY ONE THEY WILL DIE!" yelled the ninja that was closest too the girl as he cut the roots along with the other two.

We watched as the (stupid) ninja ran toward to young cherry blossom.

Looking at the girl, we could tell that something was different about her.

'Did it just get colder?'

(' Yes! Baka!')

It felt as if it had dropped 20 degrees. Maybe even more.

"AHHHH!"

Looking up we saw the (stupid) ninjas trapped in a blocks of ice. And the young cherry's once green eyes were now a icy blue with slits in the middle.

'How did she? She didn't even do any hand sighs!'

('Look!')

As we looked closer, we saw tears coming out of her eyes, and as they fell they turned in to little icy crystals.

'She can control ice-'

(' As well as the trees and flowers!')

'(These girl is amazing!)' We both thought at the same time.

For some reason we felt the need to bring this girl into akatsuki. She's powerful and you can tell she's had a rough past.

"Ice style: petal dance!" The cherry blossom said.

Looking at the sky, ice in the shape of flower petals started to fall. The petals started to spin, headed straight toward the (stupid) ninjas leaving long bloody marks as every petal hit.

The two farthest from the cherry blossom died right on the spot, from what looked like from too much blood lose. But the one closes to her was still standing.

("Now you well pay for ever crossing my path!") Sakura said with an evil smirk, before raising one of her hands, and pointing it toward the ninja.

Fear was now all over the sound ninja's face.

(" Die!") she said before the ice covered the rest of his body and shattered into millions of pieces.

Putting her hand back down, her eyes then turned back to there normal green color, before falling forward.

Normal pov

Before Sakura could even touch the ground, Zestu had caught her.

Zestu looked around the field before sinking into the ground with a smirk on his face, having many thought going threw his/there head.

crazy: (eating cookie) num num num!

Pein: (walks up to crazy) crazy!

crazy: num num num! Huh?

(looks at Pein).

Pein: (walks closer and whispers in ear) ...!

crazy: (stops eating cookie.) Ohhhhh! Ya, I remember now! (trows cookie some where!)

CRASH!

Pein: (Shakes head and moves to stand next to crazy.)

crazy: O.o My bad! Ok! I've got some news! This is good and bad new! 1) I am already working on the next chapter for this story! Ya! Thats the good news. The bad news is it well not come out till summer some where in like July. Sorry! 2) I'm also working on the next chapter to my other story as well! And it well come out the same day as the next chapter for this story. 3) I need help to finding a beta. I'm too scared to just pick a random person because they could like still my story and I don't want that! No no! And I don't know if that's how you do it! Hehe! 4) Last thing, I'm starting a new story it's going to be a cross over between Naruto and chara! Someone asked me to wright one because of my pics. in deviantART! And I have to watch the shows again because it's been some time since I last watched the show.

crazy: Sorry if this chapter wasnt very long. Oh and I except all flames and help I can get! Thank you! All that have reviewed! bye!

crazy: (turns to Pein) PEIN TO THE BAT CAVE! ( points figure in the air!)

Pein: (shakes head) crazy we not have a bat cave. Your not batgirl and if you were you just told the hole world who batgirl is!

crazy: O.o WTF then where have I been going this hole time!

Pein: You tell me!

crazy: ... Bye! (runs away with smoke behind her!)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 wtdtc

Inner Sakura ('...')

Thoughts '...'

Speaking "..."

Other signs (...)

I don't own Naruto or anybody!

Replay:

Before Sakura could even touch the ground, Zestu had caught her.

Zestu looked around the field before sinking into the ground with a smirk on his face, having many thought going threw his/there head.

End of recap!

Sakura's p.o.v

('Psssssss.')

'...'

('PSssssss!')

'...'

('FOR THE LOVE OF SWEETS WAKE UP WERE IN ANOTHER WORLD!') inner finally yelled while putting both her hands up in the air.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled before falling off the bed, and landing on the hard concert floor with a loud 'bang' and a low grown coming from her mouth.

('BWHAHAHAHA!') inner laughed while holding on to a chair that popped out of know where in Sakura's mind.

'Shut up!' Sakura though while holding the now bump on her head, while glaring at inner.

('Ok! Ok! I'm good. I'm good...HAHAHAHA!') inner said before falling to the ground holding her stomach.

'(Sigh) Where are we?' Sakura thought to inner who was still laughing.

I of course only received more laughter, so I decided to look around.

Normal p.o.v

Looking around the room, Sakura saw that there were no windows on the grey panted walls.

There was also a brown wooden dresser, as well as a desk and wooden chair, all sitting down on black hard concert floor.

The only thing that was left was the huge wooden door.

(A/N: It was huge to her becauses she's only six or so.)

Sakura's p.o.v

'You think we should open it?'

('I don't know! Maybe.')

'What do you thinks behind it?'

(' Maybe... It's iceland!')

'Iceland?'

('Ya! You know the place were theres so much ice-cream it looks like mountains, and the land is made of cookies, while there house's are made out of pure candy! ... I'm hungry now!')

'Me too thanks inner!' I thought glaring at her.

('Just doing my job!') She said with a huge grin.

'And what job is that?'

(' The job to annoy and tell you what I want to eat. Like a dango!')

'Hmm that does sound good. (sigh) Better see what's behind the door so well at lest know where were at.' I thought to inner well standing up and walking up to the huge door.

('Ok! On the count of three.')

'1'

('2')

'3'

That was the last thing I thought before opening the large door, and to be meet with...

('It's a hall way!') inner said annoyed that it wasn't Iceland or anything close to it.

I slowly looked both ways of the halls to make sure that the coast was clear.

'Well let's see where we are!.' I thought before wondering which way to go.

('Right!')

'Why!'

('I don't know I just like right. And when I like right so do you!') She said while crossing her arms and with a smirk on her face.

I just simple rolled my eyes at her before turning right and started walking. As I was walking I keep getting more and more hall ways but I just keep going straight.

(10 minutes later)

(' I spy something brown!')

'The wall...'

('(Gasp) how'd you know!')

'(Sigh)'

(15 minutes later)

('Are we there yet?)

'No.'

('...How about now?')

'(sigh) no.'

(20 minutes later )

I had been walking for 20 stupid minutes now AND INNER WOULD NOT STOP ASKING STUPID QUIESTIONS!

Like why is the sky blue? Why do cows have spots? Why are ninjas so cool? Why? Why? WHY?

With so many why's I started running down the never ending hall. Hoping to find a door or something to get her to stop asking.

Looking ahead I could make out a small door. But as I keep running the door keep getting bigger and bigger tell I was right in front of it. And I noticed that it wasn't small but huge.

"pant." "pant."

('why were you running so fast?') Inner said with her hand on her hip.

Thats when I snapped, all because of the why!

"Why? WHY? OH I DONT KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE YOU WERE ASKING ALL THESES STUPID QUESTIONS ABOUT THINKS THAT IF YOU DIDNT KNOW THEN I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW?" I yelled at the top of my six year old lungs, while trowing my hands up in the air.

('... Ooooooh you just cussed! Now you have to put money in the cuss jar!') Inner stated as she pulled out a jar with the words 'cuss jar' on it.

Before I could say another word to inner I heard the door in front of me open with a loud creak.

I turned my head so fast I think I may have gotten whip lash. The first thing I saw was another person, he was tall about 6ft 4ins I think. With wild looking orange hair that made me strangely want to touch it. He was wearing a black cloak and red clouds with a white out line on it. He also had ALOT of piercings on his face. But what really got my attention was his purple-gray ringed eyes.

'Uh oh!'

crazy: Sorry it's so short! Even thought its my summer vacation I've been really busy moving and all. Oh and and early birthday shout out to SxH!

Akatsuki and Sakura: Happy birthday!

crazy: And again I'm really sorry that it's short. But at least in the next chapter Sakura will meet the akatsuki I'm sure! Tell the next time! :)

(=^ェ^=)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 wtdtc

**Replay:**

**Before I could say another word to inner I heard the door in front of me open with a loud creak.**

**I turned my head so fast I think I may have gotten whip lash. The first thing I saw was another person, he was tall about 6ft 4ins I think. With wild looking orange hair that made me strangely want to touch it. He was wearing a black cloak and red clouds with a white out line on it. He also had ALOT of piercings on his face. But what really got my attention was his purple-gray ringed eyes.**

**'Uh oh!' **

**End of replay:**

**Sakura's pov**

('Oh my love of cookies! ITS HIM! THE GUY FROM BEFORE!') Inner said pointing at him

'...'

('Sakura!?')

'...'

('HELLO!?')

'...'

('SHE'S DIED! OMG! Well I guess it's a good time to confuse! Like that one time I took over your body and stole all the cookies from the bakery! And then stole all the eggs in the village and threw them at people's house's! Then I started beating up some random people and then-

'WHEN DID YOU DO ALL THIS?!'

(' ... YOUR ALIVE!')

'(glare)'

('Ummmm He's still looking at you! Wait a minute he's smirking why is he smirking?!')

True to Inner's word the orange haired man was smirking at me.

"What?"

His smirk only grow bigger. Which only made me more annoyed. But before I could say anything else he started to walk away.

('Well follow him!')

'Why?'

(' Because he wants you to, now go! And beside's I'm sure he knows the way out of this place.')

Not wanting to just stand there like a baka in front of the door, I took Inner's advise and started walking. Only to come into a room with a very large table and about nine people sitting in chairs now look at me.

'Aww poop!'

('Ew!')

I just mentally rolled my eyes at her, because if I did it for real I'm sure that would just give me funny looks and thoughts wondering if I was crazy. Which I may just be!

('Your not crazy!... Your wayyyyyyy past that!') Inner spoke with the most sweeties voice she could master.

'Thanks Inner you alway know what to say not you!' My thoughts dipping in sarcasm.

('Any time sweetie!') She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Who the fuck is this bitch!" Said a man with silver hair that was slicked back and pinkish/purple colored eyes.

"Oi! Who are you calling a dog old man?!" I yelled while glaring Kunai's at him, my face going red with anger. And with that the old man jumped up from his set knocking it down while glaring at me and tick marks on his forehead.

"Well at last my hairs not fucking pink and my forehead isn't the size of the fucking hole village!" He said smirking like he had won.

**Normal pov**

Sakura's hair was now covering her hole face, giving her some what of a dark look. And the silver headed man was now laughing as if he had won and broke the pink haired girls heart.

"HAHAHA-

"You piece of SHIT!" Was the last thing the group heard before Sakura had pulled out her sword and with quick step she had cut the silver headed mans head clean off while landing on the table. Everyone was quite till.

"Oi! Why'd you cut my head of you stupid son of a bitch." The head shouted, as it laid on the the floor.

Before the head could yell out another word, he was kick into the air, sending him flying toward the wall. Right when he had hit the wall it had made a rather large crack before falling to the floor, knocking him out while his body had already fell on the floor.

All was quiet again, all of them shocked that the pink haired little girl had cut off one of there most powerful members head and knocked him out as if it was nothing. Which was not a bad thing they were getting tired of hearing his voice anyway.

"... Well that was ... Interesting!" Pein said speaking what everyone (but Hidan) were thinking.

Sakura by now had calmed down from her little tantrum, only to start feeling guilty for hurting the man.

"I-I um I mean um..." Tears started to come to Sakura's eyes from all the emotions she was feeling at the moment.

She was about to burst out crying until she felt a hand on top of her head, and looked up to see-

**crazy: BWHAHAHAHAHAHA I love cliff hangers! Any way sorry for taking forever to update and the fact that its short. Any way Sakura is not going to me a Mary sue if you were wondering she going to get hurt and all that other stuff that happen with ninjas. Hidan was just thinking what can a little pink haired girl can do blab blab blab. Anyway till next time I have know idea when that well be! Because sadly school is starting again soon like really soon! **

**Plz review! :D**


	6. NOTE

**Crazycherry: Ok so heres the deal! Im really sorry about not updating in a llllooonnnggggg time... You see alot has been happening while I was a way.**

**Reason 1: School.. Yes i know this is everyone's reason but sadly its true! Everone should know that high school is not easy... unless you have not got there yet.. -_-**

**Reason 2: I had to move (should have knowen that I can't live with grandma forever) for the fact like... you know the usually mom gets remaired... all that great stuff**

**Reason 3: I have lost a lot of family (bad thing is their all dieing on the holdays O.o). Being sad give me a hard time to write so.**

**ok those are my top reasons so. And I have good news and bad news... **

**Bad news first : Im going to restart on When tear drops turn cold... Why? you ask well 1) because I dont like the way I was writing it. 2) I am going to change it from 1st point of view to 3rd to me it well sound and do alot better. 3) My SPEELLLLINNNNNGGGG was really bad I saw alot of bad mess ups so. 4) And I well not be reposting the story till April 27 - 30, 2013. **

**Good news: By then I should be on Sprink break for like a week then only 20 more days left of school (WHOOP). Plus by then I would have rewrote a few chapter. And my Grammer has gotten alot better to but thats just a plus for me. **

**Oh and one more thing im have been think of change the name of the story so i will let you the readers chose mmk! I will have a pole done and i well go a head and write the names done for those that cant vote at the pole ( been their done that)!**

**1. When Tear Drops turn cold ( it can stay the same if you want)**

**2. Frozen cherry blossoms**

**3. Forever loved**

**4. never alone**

**OR you can send me a title if you have any better ideas!**


End file.
